Tom Marvolo Riddle
by Purple90
Summary: The past years of Tom Marvolo Riddle and his evolution into Lord Voldemort.
1. Little Hangleton

A small light flickered in the last room of the old house.Inside the room,a young woman of about twenty was lying on the floor,crying.Her husband, was standing in front of her.He wanted to kill her at that moment and finish everything that had happened.  
  
He whipped off his belt and hit her face.The leather of the belt left a apinful,red mark on her cheek.She screamed in pain.He whipped her shoulder next.The belt buckle ripped the sleeve of her nightgown and a deep,bleeding cut was clearly visible.She screamed again.  
  
She tried to get up,but she couldn't manage to support her own weight.She took the support of the chair nearby but didn't succeed and therefore she stumbled and fell.She felt her husband grab her hair and pull her backwards and she screamed.She tried to get away from him,but her strength was nothing compared to her husband's.  
  
He dragged her from the chair and threw her on the floor next to the coffee table.She was crying and gasping for air.She saw that he had stepped away from there.Still sobbing uncontrollably,she started crawling towards the door.She saw that he had realized she was trying to get away,he started walking towards her.She was trying to unlock the door with her trembling fingers when he hit her with the belt again.This time,he wounded her back.She lost her balance and fell bckwards.Her head hit the wall and she passed out instantly.Her body slid down the wall.There was a deep wound on her head where it had hit the wall.It was bleeding very badly.  
  
Her husband looked at her with a look of disguston his face.He saw all her wounds and his face broke into a smile.She deserves what she got he thought gleefully.He walked towards the door and unlocked it with ease.Before going out of the room he shot one last look at his wife and said,"I hope you die".;  
Perhaps his wish was heard.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A young,attractive woman opened the door of her house and saw her husband's smiling face.He came inside and she closed the door behind him.he kept the groceries on the table and kissed his wife.Since few days he had been doing all the work for the house.His wife was 8 months pregnant and the doctor had advised her to be on bed-rest.The baby was due anytime in October.Only a month away.  
  
The man went inside the last room.He and his wife usually sat there.That was the room which was for the soon-to-be-born baby.He went inside and seated himself on a chair near to the door.His wife was seated on the chair opposite to him.She looked at him and said,"I need to tell you something."  
  
This was the moment that she had been dreading the past few years.She was going to tell her husband the truth about...-what she was.She was dreding the moment because she had never really been able to anticapate his reaction to this.First,she had thought that she would never ever tell him about her.But now she had realised that relationships couldn't be built on lies.It was too late to realise that but now was the best time to tell.  
"Sure honey"her husband replied.  
He had no idea what she wanted to talk about,but by the look on her face he knew it was something serious.  
"You might be a bit surprised.."she said,her voice traling off.  
"Go on,you can tell me anything."her husband urged her to tell.  
"OK...you see...i..am...-i am a witch"she said finally.  
"What??".He askedher,literally shouting.He knew too well that the wizarding world existed.He had seen his brother being magicked towards his death bed.The last his brother had seen was a blinding flame of green sparks.  
His eyebrows furrowed and his cold blue eyes blazed with anger.His jaw clenched and that was when his wife guessed that something was wrong.  
"Please don't be angry at me"she pleaded "Drop the baby"he said in a firm tone.He didn't want more of their kind to inhabit this world.They were going to cause the end of this world with their magic and he was sure of this fact.  
"What?"she said.She was the one angry now.  
"I said drop the baby" he shouted at her.  
"I am not going to."she said.Her tome was equally firm as his had been.  
"Then i'll kill the baby"he said.  
She didn't know why he was so angry.It was surely not because of her being a witch.Was he a wizard too??...or maybe a squib.  
"Don't kill the baby.You're going to destroy a life,just because i'm not..your type?"she asked him,her eyes narrowed.  
"Don't go on about how you people are innocent.I've seen enough of you lot killing people with your voodoo"he shouted at her.  
"If you don't like it then i'm ready to give it up.I already have,but please don't kill the baby"she said.  
"I don't want more of you people.What if he turns out the same?"he asked her.  
"I don't care.I won't kill the baby.Its too late for an abortion anyway"  
"Then i'll kill it..the child..and you"he said.His voice held a bold tone.  
"You are doing no such thing"the woman said exasparatedly.Her voice was firm but it had some hidden fright in it.  
The man held his wife by the shoulders and dragged her to the corner of the room.She was trying to get away.She was kicking the floor and trying to break loose.He was too strong for her.He dragged her to the extreme right coner of the room and threw her on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The young woman lay unconcious on the concrete floor.The door had been locked from outside by her husband who was now off somewhere not known by anyone.Loud knocking sounds on the door made of inexpensive wood could be heard clearly.The neighbours were in the house,knocking furiously on the door of the last room of the young couple's house,trying to know what had happened.The two ladies who lived in the same building opposite to their house had both heard screaming and were curious to know what had happened.  
  
When no one opened the door,desperate for new sign of gossip,wanted to get the door broken.They were sure someone was inside.They called the nearby bartender,he was a tall and fat man of about 30.Breaking the door was no big deal for him.The wood of the door was old and judging by the way he broke it,it seemed he had broken several people's bones.  
  
When the door had been broken,the ladies entered inside the room,followed by the bartender.  
"Oh dear"said one of the ladies,looking at the wounded figure of the woman"what happened to her?"  
"It must have been her husband.I saw him enter about an hour ago.Then we all heard screaming and now I saw him leave"replied the other lady in a know-it-all manner.  
"Can't 'ave been 'er husband.I knew that old chap.Nice fellow.Would never do such a thing"grunted the bartender in a heavy accented voice.  
"Oh god!"exclaimed the lady"she's pregnant.We must take her to the hospital before something happens"An hour later,the same unconcious figure lay in the seventh ward of the local hospital.The doctors had said that the chances of her living were good,but they weren't sure about the baby.They had also said that saving them both would be next to impossible,that would only result in the death of both,mother and child.They had to save either of them,but without the decision and the permission of the lady's relatives,it wasn't possible.  
  
They had been informed that the woman had a husband who lived in the same time.The local police had been informed to find him.  
  
An hour later a policeman came inside the doctor's office,he was holding the woman's husband by his arm.  
"Doctor Stevens,this man here was found in a pub,drinking heavily"he said informing the Doctor of the man's whereabouts.  
"Thank you"said the Doctor  
  
"What do you want from me??"asked the man in a drunken voice.  
"We have found out that your wife is eight months pregnant and is in a very bad state.We have to ask for your permission:who do you want to live?The child or your wife?"the doctor asked professionaly.  
"Save the child.That lady is good for nothing.Let her die.The child will probably starve to death."he chuckled madly at his the thought of death.  
"Are you sure about your decision?"asked the doctor.  
"Yeah i'm sure."he said with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Ok.Your child will be sent to you as soon as he is ready to go back home"said the doctor.  
"I don't want the child."the man argued.  
"You will have to take it.Since you are the only living relative of the child,known to us."said the doctor.  
"Ok..gimme' the child.I'll starve him it to death."he said laughing wildly.  
The doctor sighed and said to the drunk man in front of him,"You can go now"  
"Did you think i would want to stay?"shot back the man before leaving   
  
The baby had to be delivered early.They didn't know how long they could keep the woman alive in this state.A week later,the baby was delivered.The woman was still unconscious.The baby was a boy.He wasn't exactly healthy but it was lucky to have even been born.Dr. Stevens noticed that the baby had a mark just a few centimetres above the wrist of his left arm.It was similar to a birth mark,only,it was shaped like a serpent.It was set on the vein that went from the fourth finger of the hand,all the way upto the heart.  
  
No one was there to name the baby.His mother was dead,and his father had already vowed to break all ties with the baby.The doctor gave the baby his father's name.But giving the innocent child the name of his cruel father wasn't fair.So he put in the baby's mother's last name.  
So,on 21st September,1927 Tam Marvolo Riddle was born.  
  



	2. The Letter and the Visitor

Tom Marvolo Riddle lay on his bed,sleeping.The alarm went off and he slowly opened his eyes.The sunlight hit his face and he yawned.He went inside the bathroom to wash his face.When he came back in his room and looked outside the window,he saw on owl.He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.Owls were rarely visible at night,and he was seeing one early in the morning.The owl was holding a cream coloured envelope.It knocked loudly on the glass of the window.Tom took a few steps forward and opened the window.  
He saw the owl as it came in,dropped the letter,hopped back and the window sil and took off.  
  
He was really surprised.He had just been delivered his first ever letter, that too by an owl.Living in an orphanage and not knowing wether any of your family existed didn't really make you receive lots of letters.He picked up the letter and noticed that it was very heavy.He also noticed a purple coloured wax seal at the opening of the envelope.In the center if the seal was an 'H.  
It was surrounded by a lion,serpent,badger and eagle.It looked like some sort of crest.  
  
He tore open the envelope and found inside a letter written on thick paper.The paper seemed as if it was centuries old.On the paper was written the formally written letter in black ink.It was written to him and it stated that he had been accepted at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'  
It also said that he should reach King's Cross Station in London on 1st of September.Tom thought that it was sent to him by mistake.But everywhere on the letter it said his name, along with his middle name.  
  
He thought that someone was playing a joke on him.But April Fool's day had already gone a long time back, who could be playing a prank right now?  
He decided to go down to the lady who took care of the children in the Orphanage.He rushed down the stairs, envelope kept safely in his pocket, and finally reached the room where Mrs.White sat.  
  
He entered the room and went and stood near the desk.She was like a parent to them all and they went with their problems to her.  
"Mrs White?"asked Tom politely.  
"Yes Tom dear?"replied Mrs White.  
"I got a letter today..delivered by an owl...and it said i had been accepted at Hogwarts School.I haven't even applied there, also..the letter said that they teach magic in this school...is that possible?"he asked, sounding confused.  
"I wonder if its some kind of joke.."said Mrs. White in a strict tone.  
"Me too...but the owl thing really confused me"said Tom innocently.  
"Well...if you hand me the letter then i might get to know who has done it.."she told Tom, ordering him to give her the letter.  
He quickly placed the letter on the table.  
She had just finished readin the letter when another owl came and knocked loudly on the window sil making both of them jump.Mrs. White pushed up her glasses and opened the window sil.She looked visibly frightened of the owl.  
The owl dropped in an identical looking envelope with the same purple seal and then took off.  
This letter was addressed to Mrs White and she opened the envelope carefully and started readin the letter written on parchment.It read:  
  
Dear Mrs White,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior has been acepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
We have been informed that you are his guardian and therefore it is our duty to inform you that in order to reach Hogwarts, Mr Riddle needs to board the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross Station from platform nine and three quarters.We have sent him a letter with which will be a list of all the books and other equipment he may need for his school year.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Your Sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
  
Mrs. White read the letter and wasn't completely sure wether this was a joke.  
"Go back to your room Tom.I'll make sure that the pranksters are caught.They should learn that such jokes are not acceptable by people." she said firmly.  
Tom walked back to his room and started wondering wether it even was a joke.  
  
The next morning Tom had a visitor.He had never gotten a visitor before, and whoever this was called himself his family.He had never met his family, and he doubted that he had any.Tom entered the room that the man was seated in.  
"Good morning."said the man, no trying the slightest to hide the cold and unfriendly note in his voice.  
"Good morning" replied Tom.  
"I am Draco Malfoy"said the man, introducing himself.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I am Tom Riddle"said Tom.  
"Yes, I know who you are.You are my cousin's son." said Draco Malfoy, speaking the word 'cousin' with great disgust.  
Tom did not want to question him further about someone who he had never known.He still didn't know why the man was there.  
"I have come here to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts and I have to escort you till Hogwarts myself"he said, the scowl never leaving his face,"It is my duty" he added, saying the last word with a look at Tom.  
"So the letters were not a joke.I have been accepted at some school" said Tom.  
"Of course you have been.I'd rather that they don't accept half-bloods but those muggle-lovers don't mind"his expression became even more evil.  
Tom wondered what the terms 'half-blood' and 'muggle' meant, but he was scared to ask.  
"I'll be here at 11 a.m.,September the first.be ready.I don't like waiting" he said, and then stood up and walked out with his nose up in the air.  
  
The days flew by, and before knowing, it was 31st August.Tom sat near the window sil having one last look at the town he had grown up in.He knew he would be back for holidays, but living in the town and visiting there was different.He knew his life was going to change within few hours.New friends, new people, new school and new place.He was excited yet scared.  
  
On 31st August night,he could hardly sleep.He thought that he would never be able to sleep.But somewhere around midnight he got too tired and slept.  
He dreamt about his new school.  
  
The next morning he got up early and got dressed quickly.By Draco Malfoy's superior attitude he thought that he would definitely not like to be kept waiting.Tom waited downstairs for what seemed like forever.After the wait, he finally saw Draco Malfoy enter the Orphanage and look at Tom up and down.He saw that Tom was ready, with his trunk packed and his money kept safely with him.He handed Tom his schoolbooks and his other requirements.  
Tom quickly put it along with his other belongings in his trunk.  
  
They walked outside, Tom had thought that he would be going to London in a car.But he saw no means of transport outside.Sometime later, he sw Mr. Malfoy bend down and examine a toothbrush and then nod his head.The toothbrush looked old and thrown out ages ago.Tom wondered what they were going to do with the toothbrush.He didn't dare ask though.  
"On the count of three, grab the trunk and put your finger to this toothbrush." ordered Mr. Malfoy.  
Tom nodded in response.  
"One-two"said Mr. Malfoy"-three" he said finally.  
Tom, who was already holding the trunk, put his finger to the toothbrush and felt a sharp jerk in his navel.Everything around him started spinning and after a few minutes,when everything was back to normal, he realized that he was at the station.  
  
Mr. Malfoy bought Tom his ticket and started walking towarsd the platform.  
The platform number was nine and three quarters.Tom had never heard such a number kept as the name of a platform before.When they reached at the barrier between platform nine and ten then Mr Malfot stopped walking.  
"Well" he said"go ahead and board your train"  
"How?" asked Tom.  
"Just run" said Mr Malfoy "Run where?" asked Tom, confused.  
"Silly boy, run into that barrier.Now no more questions.Don't worry about crashing."he said.  
Tom gulped and broke into a run.He waited for the moment that he would collide with the barrier and crash.He waited for the moment that he would humiliate himself and then everyone would tell him that they were joking.  
But those moments never came.Instead, he kept running and when he opened his eyes(which were closed out of fright) he saw that he was on a completely different platform.In front of him stood a scarket train, waiting to be boarded by students of Hogwarts.  
  
He stared at the people in colourful cloaks with magic wands in their hands.  
He was truly amazed by this world.It was definitely not a joke.  
  
He showed his ticket and then went inside the train.He found an empty compartment and settled down.  
He saw the dor slide open and a boy of his age come in.  
"Hello" he greeted the stranger.  
"Hello, my name is Rodolphus Lestrange" said the boy.  
"My name is Tom Riddle" replied Tom.  
Tom had known that he was beggining a new life but he never knew that everything was going to change. 


	3. A New World

Tom stepped on the platform and looked at a sign which read , 'Hogsmeade Station'. His friend Rodolphus stood beside him.Tom had made two new friends on the train.They were both about to start their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Edwyn Longbottom had come into their compartment because he hadn't been able to find another empty one and the one he was sitting in had been occupied by some fifth-years who had kicked him out of the compartment.  
Narcissa Black had been looking for Rodolphus who was her cousin.She had been told by her father to be with Rodolphus.She had come into the compartment and sat down on the seat.She had introduced herself ten minutes after coming in.Though Tom found neither of them very friendly , he was glad that now not everyone was a stranger to him.  
  
Tom noticed that throughout the journey , Rodolphus kept glancing at Edwyn as if there was something wrong about him.Tom didn't know why Rodolphus thought so.Edwyn looked perfectly fine to him , only, he looked very frightened and hardly spoke without stuttering.  
  
Tom glanced at the sign once again and wondered where he had to go.He saw a boy with a shiny badge pinned on his chest shouting out something.  
He tried to hear what the boy was saying.  
"First years..First years...over here please!"the boy said shouted.  
His voice was barely heard over the loud babble in the station.  
  
Tom started walking towards the boy and his three new friends followed him.  
They stood in the long line of first years.They were all looking at the huge and maginficent castle apprehensively.After five minutes , the boy told them all to follow him and they did. He led them to a ground where several horseless carriages were parked.He told them all to sit in the carriages in groups of five.Tom sat with Rodolphus, Edwyn , Narcissa and the Head Boy came and sat in there carriage as it was the only one with a seat left.  
  
The carriages started moving and Tom looked outside the window.He saw that the other carriages weren't being pulled by any horses.he wondered if anyone else had noticed that. He looked back in and saw that all of them were lost in their own world.Rodolphus was looking at Edwyn with his cold, grey eyes.Edwyn sat there looking at his knees and Narcissa was braiding few strands of her long, red hair. The Head Boy was looking outside the window to see if the other carriages were moving smoothly.Tom waited till they reached there.  
  
The doors of the beautiful castle opened and the first years were led inside to a hallway.There they saw a young and stern-looking teacher dressed in maroon robes.She looked at them all and then nodded at the Head Boy signalling that he could go now.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.I am Professor McGonogall.You will now be led inside the Great Hall and will get sorted into your houses.There are four houses at Hogwarts.Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your families.You will stay in your house dormitories and you will have lessons with people of your house.  
The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.".She said this all in a strict voice and then starting walking towards the doors of the Great Hall.All the students followed her inside.  
  
The students were led to the front of the Great Hall where they saw a frayed hat on a stool.The first years stared at it.Some of them looked like they knew why the hat was there, but the others, including Tom, were clueless.As soon as Tom was about to ask Rodolphus why the Hat was there, the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and it started singing a song,:  
  
I may look like just a piece of clothing But I am more than that For I belong to Hogwarts And i'm the Sorting Hat I'm here to pick your houses I'm here to sort you out Just place me on your head And your house I will shout Four houses named after the leaders Who brought Hogwarts its glory The ones who made their dream come true Let me tell you their story Clever Salazar Slytherin Brave Godric Gryffindor Loyal Helga Hufflepuff and witty Rowena Ravenclaw These two clever witches Along with the two wizards they did rule The place where they taught magic Which they named Hogwarts School But then there was an argument Only purebloods did Slytherin yearn But Gryffindor made it clear Even muggleborns had the right to learn So after losing the argument Salazar Slytherin went away And took with him some secrets Unknows till this very day And though the leaders are no more And they have left no trace They have only left Hogwarts The witchcraft and wizardry place And now that you know their tale You are free to see The house you want to be in The one you fit in perfectly Think of it in your head And let me see inside Now come and put me on And your house I will decide!  
  
As the Sorting Hat finished its song the Great Hall burst into an applause.Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment and unrolled it.She cleared her throat and then announced, "I am going to read out your names in an order.The moment your name is called out, come forward and place this Hat on your head. The Sorting shall now begin"she finished.  
"Abbot, Brenda" she called out the first name.  
A blonde girl stepped forward looking extremely nervous to be the first one in the list of names.  
"Hufflepuff" shouted the Hat immediately.  
The Hufflepuff table clapped for the new comer.  
Tom waited and waited for his turn to come.He figured out that all his new friends would be sorted before him.  
After a few more students, came Narcissa's turn.She walked towards the Hat very coolly as if she knew what house she was going to be in.As soon as she put on the Hat, it shouted "Slytherin"  
She walked to the Slytherin table with a smile on her face.  
After Narcissa, Edwyn was the person who Tom knew to get sorted.  
The Hat sorted Edwyn into Gryffindor within seconds.  
Next, it was Rodolphus' turn.Rodolphus was sorted into Slytherin as fast as Narcissa. Tom wondered if relatives were sorted into the same house.  
He waited for quite some time, and then finally, it was his turn.  
"Riddle,Tom Marvolo" announced Prfessor McGonagall.  
Tom walked towards the old Hat and put it on.The Hat covered his eyes and years.  
"I see a brave mind" it whispered into Tom's ear.Tom shuddered hearing the Hat speak."Cowardice."said the Hat disagreeing to its last statement.  
"I also see a brilliant mind.How about..Ravenclaw?.No..not Ravenclaw.  
You would do well in Gryffindor you know?"the Hat said, still whispering into his ear. "You have a sharp mind, used more for than just studying."Tom gulped."Hufflepuff?..no..Tough one eh?..No problem..I have just the right house for you.Clever mind, that would definitely mean- " the Hat finished whispering into Tom's ears.  
"Slytherin"it shouted finally.  
  
The Slytherin table clapped and cheered to welcome the first-year.  
Tom was happy that he was with two of his new friends.He sat down next to Rodolphus and Narcissa.  
While sitting there, for the first time he noticed something on his arm.  
A faint outline of a mark shaped like a serpent.It was set on the vein of his left arm.It looked like it had just started re-appearing.  
Tom forgot about it when he went to sleep. 


	4. Half Blood

Tom woke up the next morning in the room that had been alloted to him and which he shared with four other first-year boys.Out of the four he only knew Rodolphus, that too, not very well. When he had been given the room then only he had got to know John Nott, Daniel Zabini and Peter Parkinson.  
Neither three of them had been exactly friendly to him. They had greeted him and gone back to whatever work they were doing.Tom was trying to adjust very hard with his four roommates.  
  
He quickly got dressed and went down to the Common Room. He saw Rodolphus and Narcissa sitting there and talking in whispers. He descended the steps and walked towards the place where they were sitting. Rodolphus saw him and stopped talking, he gave him a smile that very clearly looked forced.  
"Good morning Tom." he said in a voice which was as cold as the look he gave Tom.  
"Good morning you two." said Tom greeting him and Narcissa.  
He went and sat down on the armchair next to Rodolphus. Suddenly, Narcissa got up and started walking towards the exit of the Common Room.  
She then turned around and said lazily, "I'm going for breakfast. I don't have any intentions of being late to any of my classes.". With that she walked outside the doors of the dungeon that was their Common Room.  
Rodolphus got up and followed her, acting like Tom didn't exist. Tom decided that he had to deal with such people now, he got up and exited the dungeon.  
  
By the time Tom reached the Great Hall, Rodolphus and Narcissa were already sitting at the table, talking in whispers again. Tom started walking towards them again. He went and settled himself on the empty seat next to Narcissa. He could hardly hear what they were saying. He was glad that they hadn't seen him till yet, because they would probably stop the conversation with him around. He could hear few words of what they were saying,  
"Father....Salazar Slytherin....chamber....never opened..." he heard Rodlphus say to Narcissa who now had a smirk on her face.  
"Where....pureblood... heir of Slytherin... father.... proud.." he heard Narcissa reply to him. Suddenly, she saw him and her eyes widened and she stopped talking.  
"We should be getting our timetables soon." said Rodolphus trying to divert Tom from what he had heard of their secret conversation. And at that moment a sevent-year girl came and handed all three of them a piece of parchment each. On it were written their new classes. Tom hadn't bothered to see his new textbooks, and was thoroughly confused when he saw the peculiar names written in his timetable. First he had Potions, then History of Magic and finally he had Transfiguration. He wondered what all these names meant.  
Rodolphus and Narcissa looked at the parchments with a bored look on their faces, perhaps they knew what those terms meant. He finished his breakfast and as he and the other two had the same timetable, he decided that he would just follow them.  
  
His classes went good and he, already being an exceptionally bright student, was always the first to answer and got top grades in all the class tests.  
All the teachers were pleased with him and always said that he would probably be the Head Boy of his batch. It always made Tom feel proud.  
  
Tom woke up on twenty-first September morning feeling happy. It was his birthday and it was the first time that he was sharing his special day with new friends. He looked around and saw that none of them were still asleep.  
He must have overslept, but that didn't really matter as it was a Saturday.  
He quickly got dressed and went down to the Common Room. He saw all his friends sitting there. he walked towards them.  
"Happy Birthday.", they all said in chorus, the cold tones still not leaving their voices, but Tom was used to that by now.  
"Thank you." he replied to them.  
Narcissa got up and handed him a present wrapped in silver paper.  
"Is this for me?", asked Tom with a surprised look on his face.  
"Yes, it is.", replied Rodolpus, with a smile that barely touched his lips.  
"Thanks so much you guys!", said Tom. He didn't expect any presents from his friends right now. He started unwrapping the present and saw inside a game called "Gobstones". He wondered how the game was played. But decided that he would figure that out later.  
"I'd love to beat a Gryffindor at Gobstones, they'll get what they deserve at the end.", joked Daniel.  
"I agree, those horrible Gryffindors need to be taught a lesson. They think they're superior.", said Peter.  
"Sorry," said Tom, "but why are Gryffindors horrible?"  
Rodolphus lookes at Tom and raised one thick eyebrow at him.  
"Whats NOT horrible about the Gryffindors?", he finally said.  
"Godric Gryffindor was a disgrace to the wizarding world. He let muggles come and learn magic. He was the reason Salazar Slytherin went away, and he was the reason that our world has half-bloods.", Rodolphus explained.  
"I'm surprised you don't know that. Being a Slytherin and pureblood yourself.", he continued.  
"Wait," said Peter,"are you a pureblood?"he asked.  
"Of course he is," said Rodolphus, "how else would he be in Slytherin?"  
"Of course", said Narcissa,"So Tom, tell us something about your family."  
"What about my family?", asked Tom. "Your father and mother. Their names, and are you related to any of us?" asked Daniel.  
"Well, my mother was a witch, she passed away when I was born. Mr. Malfoy told me that. And he also said that my father was a normal human-err.. muggle.", he replied.  
Daniel looked at Rodolphus who was now looking at Narcissa and Narcissa has a scowl on her face.  
"You're a half-blood.", said Peter saying the last word like it was a swear word. The others were all looking at Tom too.  
"Well, does that mean that I have only magical blood from my mother's side?",he asked, trying to figure out the term.  
"Well, how can you be in Slytherin then?", asked Daniel, completely ignoring Tom's last question.  
Tom looked down and saw the serpent shaped mark on his arm. Perhaps Daniel had seen it too because then only he said, "Look, he wants to be in Slytherin so bad that he has even drawn a serpent on his arm.", he commented.  
"What?", asked Tom. He was starting to get angry now.  
"Go away..you filthy little half-blood.", shouted Peter.  
Tom looked at all of their faces, then he dropped his present and stormed out of the Common Room.  
He kept walking and his pace was fast, finally, he reached the corridoor on the third floor. He saw that it was deserted and he went and sat down on the cold, stone floor. At that moment, he wanted to run away from that school, he never wanted to see the faces of the people he had thought of as his friends.  
  
Suddenly, he heard voices, coming from the other side of the wall which he was leaning against.He heard someone speak in a serpent-like voice. The words could barely be heard, he could only make out two of them, "blood" and "come". Then, he heard a blood curdling scream. The serpent-like voices had stopped but now he could see the serpent on his arm darker then ever. He could feel some pain in his arm, and noticed that the mark now had an eye, then he realized it was his blood oozing out of his skin.He felt weak, and the silence weakened him further.  
  



	5. The Heir of Slytherin

Armando Dippet, the Headmaster of Hogwarts rushed towards the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore followed him, and they both looked panic stricken. On reaching the Hospital wing, they saw Professor Eileen Nott, Head of Slytherin house, standing there with an impatient look on her face.  
"Oh, good that you're here Armando", she said addressing the Headmaster. "And Albus", she added with a bitter look on her face.  
"What is the matter Eileen? I was told to come down here immediately." said Dippet with a confused look on his face.  
"It's a student of Slytherin house." said Nott, "she was found near the third floor corridoor today. She was...petrified." "What?" said Dippet half screaming. It wasn't usual for Hogwarts students to be found petrified in corridoors.  
"Yes, we heard her scream. I was taking a class with fourth-years when this incident took place." replied Nott.  
"I hope these are not the acts of some students." replied a very angry Dippet.  
"I did see some Gryffindors passing by when I was walking towards the third floor corridoor." said Nott in a suspicious voice.  
Dumbledore looked at Nott with his eyebrows raised and was about to say something in defence when Dippet spoke up.  
"We must ask the mediwizard what kind of magic has been used on this student. We will soon get to know who or what has caused these attacks." he said.  
All three of them walked inside the hospital wing and went towards the mediwizard's desk where he was sitting and looking hopelessly at few bottles of verious reviving potions. The look on his face suggested that this was not a normal accident that had taken place.  
"Whats wrong Nicholas?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Albus, this is not a very normal accident. It might be an attack, with intentions to kill, I see that the girl is neither dead nor living. It's confusing, very confusing. I do suspect someithing/i. But its too early to jump to any possible conclusions." said Nicholas Flamel, the extremely old looking mediwizard who worked at Hogwarts.  
"Eileen thinks that this is the attack of a student." said Dippet.  
" Of course not." replied Flamel."No student would have such a severe grudge against any of their fellow students." he said.  
"Even if they are in different houses." added Dumbledore looking at Nott's expression.  
"Does that explain the Gryffindors that I saw walking past?" said Nott.  
"I assure you that no Gryffindor has done any such thing." replied Dumbledore.  
"Don't give me assurance of a house which you don't head Albus." shot back Nott. She was obviously very angry to be proven wrong.  
"Being head of Ravenclaw house I give you the assurance that no Ravenclaw has done any such thing. And the assurance I gave you from Gryffindor's side, would have been exactly what Minerva would have done." replied Dumbledore, as calm as ever.  
"But Minerva isn't here-" said Nott but Dumbledore cut her off, "BUT, I will not indulge into Gryffindor and Slytherin matters any more." he said.  
"Now that you both have stopped arguing, can we get back to discussing whats wrong in the school?" asked Dippet, obviously knowing the answer and not waiting for one.  
"Headmaster, we cannot really know whats wrong untill something else like this happens." replied Flamel.  
"So, we will wait for another student's life to get ruined and then sort out this matter?" said Dippet. This would obiviously risk his job, otherwise he had no interest to get invovled into such matters because he really didn't bother what happened to the students. He was just acting concerned so that he wouldn't lose his job. Another attack would mean the loss of his job for sure.  
"Yes, unfortunately, we will have to wait." replied Flamel.  
" For how long..approximately?" asked Eileen. She was incharge of all the Slytherin students and if anything happened to them it was her responsibility. This one was a pureblood of a highly respected family and her parents would come to the school the next day and complain. She was sure about that.  
"So, now what shall we do about it?" she asked again.  
"Wait." said Flamel with a sigh.  
  
Ten days later Narcissa Black lay in the hospital wing in the same state as she had been bought in there. Petrified. She had been exploring around the school a little bit. She has overheard her parents talking about something on the third floor coridoor and she had decided to see what it was. Rodolphus' parents had also told him something about it, not in detail though, he was trying to ask them in his letters that he was forced to send to them weekly.  
The only thing they had known was that it was related to Slytherin and it was a secret chamber located on the third floor. Though they weren't sure about the third floor part, Narcissa had just assumed it as she had heard the number three in her parent's secret conversation.  
But when she was just halfway finished with her exploring, she had heard something coming towards her. She wasn't sure who it was or what it was, but then she had finally seen it, and it wasn't good that she had.  
  
"What?!" exaclaimed Armando Dippet, "another attack? Who is the victim this time?" he asked, getting even more tensed. It had been three months since the last student had gotten attacked. He had finally gotten some hope that there was no problem in the school. But now a new attack had taken place.  
"Yes Sir, " said Eileen Nott,"another attack has taken place, and this time also the victim is a Slytherin. I am very sure that it's someone who has a grudge against the Slytherins." she added in a teary voice. She was trying her best to convince Dippet that it was the acts of a Gryffindor, this way she could blame it all on that house and not be misunderstood for being careless with students.  
" But that girl-" said Dippet.  
" Ms. Black." said Nott cutting him off and inquiring him of the last victim's name.  
"Yes, Ms. Black, where was she found?" he asked.  
"Third floor." said Nott in a knowing tone.  
" And, you said that this boy has been attacked at the same place?" he said trying to figure out something.  
"Yes," put in Albus Dumbledore who had been standing quitely all this while, "but it could be a co-incidence, it's been three months since the last attack and the thing or person could have forgotten it by now."  
he said.  
"Why Albus, you seem to know a lot about the person." said Nott.  
" I am assuming everything I said." replied Dumbledore.  
" Will you two stop arguing for few minutes?" shouted Dippet.  
He was obviously very angry right now, his anger came out in the tone of voice that he spoke in. Both of them nodded in unison.  
"Let's go down to see what the mediwizard has to say about this attack." said Dippet and started walking towards the exit of the office.  
The both followed him and then they walked towards the hospital wing without arguing even once.  
" Nicholas, what have you found out about this attack? " asked Dippet.  
" That it is the attack of the same...thing." said Flamel in a low voice.  
" Thing? " asked Dippet, sounding a bit surprised.  
"Nicholas.. by thing, I hope you don't mean... " said Dumbledore, his voice trailing off.  
" Yes, it could be that Albus. But I am not saying for sure right now. I only have one piece which fits in this puzzle." said Flamel.  
" And what is that? " asked Dumbledore.  
" Come here. This boy's eyes, they are fully shut, and he hasn't suffered as severe a damage as this girl has, her eyes are partly shut." he said.  
" This makes a lot of sense if put together." said Eileen.  
" It does Eileen." said Dumbledore politely.  
" Yes Eileen, " agreed Flamel, " but we aren't jumping to any conclusions yet, though I think we might be right with what we've figured out till now." he added.  
" Will either of you bother to tell us what you have figured out? " asked Dippet in a fed-up tone.  
" Headmaster, neither of us are sure of what we have figured out. But what all of us are sure are is that Salazar Slytherin had a very famous pet, a snake that he named Basilisk." said Dumbledore.  
" Yes," said Eileen," but why drag Slytherin into this?" " You are not getting our point Eileen" said Flamel, " all we are trying to say is, that this might be the act of a Basilisk."  
" So you are blaming it on one of the great founders of Hogwarts. " she argued.  
" We are not blaming it on Slytherin, if thats what you mean. But yes, we are blaming it on Slytherin's Basilisk, which I am sure, in no way, was one of the great founders of Hogwarts. " said Dumbledore.  
Eileen Nott looked taken aback by Dumbledore's answer and continued speaking pretending to completely ignore his last statement.  
" Albus does not know what caused this attack Headmaster. " she said.  
" Eileen," said Flamel, " I think Albus is right."  
" Are you sure, Nicholas and Albus, that these are both the attacks of a Basilisk? " asked Dippet in a curious voice.  
" No one is " replied Dumbledore.  
  
Tom Riddle lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had finally figured out why Narcissa Black had been missing since many days, months actually. Three. The scream he had heard on his birthday while sitting on the third floor was Narcissa's. This news had reached the Slytherin's two days after Narcissa was attacked, but since no one talked to him now, he had no sources of information.  
He had only gotten to know when he had overheard some Gryffindors talking about it. He might have never heard the new otherwise. Since the attack on Narcissa the Slytherins had been cold and distant towards him, and since the attack on Daniel Zabini, they had completely ignored the fact that he existed.  
  
Tom woke up on Christmas morning, feeling happy and cheerful, unlike what he had been in the past few months. He jumped out of his bed expecting to see his small but annual pile of Christmas presents, but he saw nothing. He looked everywhere, but he didn't even find Christmas card for him. He guessed that he had been forgotten back at the Orphanage, and without knowing that it had shut down, he had already developed a strong hate for everyone back there.  
  
_Dear Rodolphus  
  
Your mother and I talked about it and thought that it would be best if you stay at Hogwarts for these holidays. We have made up our minds and are not going to change them. The two attacks have labelled Hogwarts as unsafe but the reason we wan't you to stay there is important.  
Merry Christmas.  
  
p.s.- The third floor.  
_  
Tom found this letter ten days after it had flown under his bed. He had been looking for his Charms homework and had found this under his bed. Even though it wasn't addressed to him, he had read it.  
Looking at the letter he could make out that it was from Rodolphus' father.  
On the back of the letter was scribbled in Rodolphus' writing a list of things he wanted for Christmas. A Dark Arts book, the way to the Secret Chamber, a dark Detector and a pack of Stink Pellets. Tom was reading all this and laughing, Rodolphus was a pampered brat and he probably would have gotten everything that he had asked for in that list. Suddenly, Tom saw Rodolphus enter the room, he quickly placed the letter beneath his Transfiguration text book. Rodolphus went towards his bed and started counting his presents in a loud voice, "Sixteen" he finally said. Tom had been seeing Rodolphus count his presents since Christmas " Looks like someone hasn't gotten any presents at all. " he said even louder and for about the hundredth time in the past ten days.  
Tom knew too well who Rodolphus meant by someone since he was the only one in the room besides Rodolphus and as he has been taunted with that statement before also.  
" Looks like someone needs to take more care of what their father sends them. " he said as loudly as Rodolphus, throwing the letter on the floor.  
"Where did you get that from?!" asked an astonished Rodolphus, " Dare you read my letters again." he warned.  
" Well, next time don't leave them under my bed then. " said Tom. With that he stormed out of the room and then out of the Common Room.  
After coming out of the Common Room he decided to just wander around the school for some time.  
He had just walked for a few minutes when he found himself on the third floor again. He wondered why his feet always took him there, as he stood staring at the wall. He heard a slithering sound come from behind and he turned back to see a humungous snake coming towards him.  
He was so shocked that he felt his feet had plastered to the ground and he was unable to move.  
When the snake finally reached near Tom, and was only a few feet away, it lowered its head till it was level with Tom's. Tom looked into the snake's big, glowing red eyes, and felt a weird sensation in his arm. He gasped as he saw the snake move neared making hissing sounds.  
The most surprising thing was yet to come, after a few moments, the snake spoke  
"Master," it said, " I finally meet the master, I finally meet the heir of Slytherin." 


End file.
